


The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Double Penetration

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: The Education of Alexander Lightwood [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Backstory, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Bukkake, Communication, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Malec, Double Anal Penetration, Explanations, Feet mentions, Finals, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mags is Magnus, Mags is a mood, Rimming, Roleplay, Sex Magic, Student!Alec, Teacher!Magnus, Tests, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Alec Lightwood, Top Magnus Bane, and body, bottom Mags, lol, some really really soft shit, split personality, top Mags, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec's final lesson. He has his end of course finals and Malec are joined by Mags when Magnus splits himself into two people.Will Alec pass or fail his course? Will we see a happy ending for our boys? let's find out.





	The Education of Alexander Lightwood: Double Penetration

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. I hope you enjoy this monster finale to this half of the smut challenge. 
> 
> The boys are joined by Mags when Magnus splits himself into two people. If you aren't a fan of threesomes, this one probably isn't for you. 
> 
> For any anons who like to just tag surf then tell me how disgusting I am for putting Malec with others without actually reading the story, go and spew your hate somewhere else. If you don't actually read the story, you don't get to comment.
> 
> For everyone else, enjoy!
> 
> The second half of the series, the prompts section, starts tomorrow. If I can turn this half into a multichapter fic, I'll create a new series for that one. If not, I'll continue to post here. There will be an intro for it and the first chapter tomorrow night.

Standing in front of the loft door, Alec let his mind wander for a moment as anticipation curled in his stomach, wondering what Magnus had in store for him this week. Taking a deep breath as he thought about it being his final lesson, he raised his hand to knock. The door opened before he had the chance.

 

“Mr Lightwood, punctual as always. Please, come in,” Magnus said with a grin when he opened the door to find Alec, standing with his hand raised. The look of anticipation on the Shadowhunter’s pretty face was infectious, as was the grin.

 

“Thank you, Mr Bane,” Alec chuckled, stepping through the door as he eyed the black silk robe the Warlock was wearing. Shrugging his jacket off, he handed it to Magnus before pulling the rest of his clothes off, watching as Magnus folded them neatly and dropped them into the basket. It really was more civilised than the way he just dumped them in.

 

“Excellent. So, today is our last lesson, Alexander. It will be a lesson and your final, all rolled into one, a test to see what you have learned over the last twelve weeks. Colour?”  Magnus asked, removing his robe and with a snap of his fingers before sliding his hand into Alec’s warm grasp.

 

“Green!” Alec said, running through all of their lessons in his head, trying to think through the hundreds of things that he had learned over the last three months. There was a lot and he didn’t know what he would need but he was more than ready for any test Magnus had for him.

 

“Follow me then,” Magnus said, eyeballing the Shadowhunter’s runes before shaking it off and leading the way to the classroom, gesturing for Alec to proceed him into the room before following. Mainly as an excuse to ogle the Shadowhunter’s ass. It was his favourite part of Alec’s body and he considered daily whether he should erect a shrine for it.

 

“I want to thank you before we begin, Magnus. I’ve learned a lot from you over the last twelve weeks. I feel like I’ve come so far and I wouldn’t have gotten here without you, it’s literally changed my life,” Alec said, smiling against Magnus’ knuckles when he raised their joined hands to his lips as he took the seat Magnus pulled out for him. 

 

Alec settled in his seat, looking around the classroom. At the bed, the chains, the cabinets, displaying the impressive collection of toys of all shapes and sizes. So much had happened in this room, he had learned so much, things that he wouldn’t have had a hope in Edom of learning anywhere else, about sex and about himself. It had his stomach clenching, in the best way.

 

“It has been my absolute pleasure, Alexander. You are one of the best students I’ve ever had. The way you throw yourself into it, giving it everything you have and revel in the pleasure, it is breathtaking. I am sure you will pass the course with flying colours,” Magnus said as he slid his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand, silently adding that Alec was his favourite student when he saw the proud look on Alec’s face. It was well deserved.

 

“So, last week’s lesson, how do you feel about it?” Magnus asked, folding one leg over the other and folding their joined hands into his lap. The expression on Alec’s face said it all, it was pretty much how he felt about it too.

 

“It was one of the best experiences of my life. I loved everything about it. You were so beautiful. The way you took it, the way you enjoyed it, it was everything I’d been hoping for. I’d built it up in my head for so long that I was almost afraid that the real thing wouldn’t compare. But it surpassed my every expectation. It felt so right. It was… incredible,” Alec said honestly, holding nothing back.

 

“You were incredible. I had planned it out too, mistakenly thinking that you wanted to be strapped to it. How wrong I was,” Magnus said, laughing when Alec did. “Once again, you took what I offered and ran with it. I have to say, your plan was by far the superior one. Maybe it should be me thanking you, you don’t just make it pleasurable to share my knowledge, you also make it pleasurable to put it into practice.

 

“And, you gave me something I haven’t had in a long time, you took me to my space. It was sublime, to be able to just let go. I already knew before we began that you would look after me, otherwise, I wouldn’t have been able to get there. But, you went above and beyond what was expected of the Dom in that situation. The way you looked after me… well, I can’t remember the last time someone took so much care over my needs, thank you,” Magnus said, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss to Alec’s lips. 

 

Their previous weekend, the Saturday night and the way Alec had looked after him all Sunday, had stayed at the forefront of Magnus’ mind all week. It had been perfect, as had the conversations they’d had about it in the days after.

 

“I just wanted to show you the care you showed me when I was in my space. You made it so easy for me to let go, I wanted to be that person for you,” Alec said, unable and unwilling to stop his hand from rising to cup Magnus’ jaw. “It was everything I needed. This entire experience has been, even if I didn’t know it when we started out,” he said, his thumb brushing Magnus’ cheekbone. Magnus’ glamour, falling away, had his stomach clenching, yet again. It was something he would never get over.

 

“It’s been amazing,” Magnus said, making the understatement of the year as he leant into Alec’s familiar touch, remembering how gentle it had been the week before and the reverence in Alec’s eyes when the Shadowhunter had wiped his makeup away in the shower. As unaware of it as the Shadowhunter was, he had learned things from Alec too. Pressing a small kiss into Alec’s palm, he cleared the gruffness from his throat to move onto their lesson.

 

“To business!” Magnus said, happily accepting Alec’s hand when it slipped down his arm, the Shadowhunter’s fingers sliding between his own. “You will be graded on tonight's lesson, if you pass the tests, you will pass the course,” he said, snapping the fingers of his free hand to conjure Alec’s file, flicking through the pile of papers in there.

 

“What will tonight’s lesson be?” Alec asked, watching Magnus pull a piece of paper from the file and inspect it, a slow smile spreading over the Warlock’s face. The expression had anticipation curling through him again, his lungs taking early retirement. 

 

“Tonight’s lesson, Alexander, is how to take two dicks at once,” Magnus said with a grin, almost laughing when Alec’s eyeballs nearly rolled out of his head and across the floor. “Colour?” he asked, glad that he could still surprise the Shadowhunter after all they had been through together. 

 

“Two dicks? As in, you and a dildo?” Alec asked, his eyes once again darting around the room, flicking to the dildo cabinet as visions of the Dragon reared up.  _ Two dicks?   _ Just when he thought he had gotten on an even footing, the Warlock still managed to pull the rug from beneath him. He didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or start jerking off.  _ Fuck!   _

 

“Wait, when you say two… dicks at once, do you mean, like, spitroasting…?” Alec asked, trying not to squirm as he thought about riding a dildo while sucking Magnus’ dick, the image was hot! As was the alternative, Magnus fucking him with his dick and a vibrator at the same time, that could be nice for both of them.

 

“I mean double penetration, Alexander. Two real dicks in your asshole. If you are uncomfortable with the idea, we will terminate tonight’s lesson now, not another word will be said,” Magnus said, watching his words sink in, the adorable, confused expression that was so endearing, springing up on Alec’s face. The Shadowhunter hadn’t looked at him like that for quite some time.

 

“I.. I… who will the second dick belong to?” Alec asked, his eyes once again darting around the room as he tried to breathe through the shock. And the clenching of his asshole. Magnus hadn’t thrown him like this in a long time. It took him a moment but his answers to his questionnaire came flooding back to him. He had underlined double penetration in a fit of ambition and now it was actually happening.

 

“Would you like to have a look at our third before you choose your colour?” Magnus asked, standing when Alec nodded his head, visibly gulping. The Shadowhunter was so cute! Running through the ridiculously complicated spell in his head as he let go of Alec’s hand and made his way to the centre of the room, he calmed his racing heart before starting, needing every ounce of his concentration for it.

 

The spell was dangerous if Magnus didn’t get it right, something that could literally split him in two and leave both halves of his personality unable to meld back into one, meaning he would lose half of himself. But it would be so worth it if he could pull it off, for Alec. It would be a nice boost to his ego too, Ragnor would throw a fit of jelousy if he could manage it.

 

Alec watched Magnus step into the middle of the room and start waving his hands. The Warlock’s movements, graceful, as usual, had green magic coalescing on his hands.  _ Wait, green? _ This was something new, Magnus had only ever shown him blue magic, or gold if he counted the portal that had taken them to London.

 

Alec gaped when Magnus literally split down the middle, the Warlock’s sublime body, morphing into two men. The spell almost had him rubbing his eyes as he stared at the second man that had emerged from his Magnus.

 

Golden skin, black hair, perfectly swept off to the side, muscles for days, black nail polish, rings sparkling on the hands and beautiful angular eyes. Golden cat eyes. The newcomer was an exact replica of Magnus, standing as naked as Magnus was. If they hadn’t had different hairstyles, he wasn’t sure he would be able to tell the difference.

 

“Hi, I don’t think we have been formally introduced. I’m Mags,” the newcomer said, stepping forward to shake hands with the Alec when the Shadowhunter stood up, looking into his wide, beautiful hazel eyes with a grin.

 

Alec ignored the proffered hand and took a handful of the guy's skin, pinching his arm to find he was flesh and blood. A living, breathing replica of Magnus. He pinched again, a little harder, unable to stop staring when the apparition didn’t disappear. 

 

“Ow! Do you at least buy a guy dinner before you grope him?” Mags asked, chuckling at his own joke. “Is he always so touchy-feely with complete strangers, Magnus?” he asked.

 

“You’re real?” Alec muttered as it finally registered that the guy was real.  _ What the fuck?  _ Eyes darting between Magnus and Mags, he just stood there gawping, unable to scrape a thought together.

 

“Behave yourself, Mags, you know you aren’t a stranger,” Magnus said, rolling his eyes at himself.  _ Wow, this is going to get confusing, fast!  _ He thought to himself before turning to Alec, taking the Shadowhunter’s hand once more to explain. And to steady Alec, the Shadowhunter looked like he was about to fall on his ass. 

 

“Alexander, this is Mags. He is my more… mischevious side, a physical manifestation of the part of me that is a little more playful, and a pain in my own ass. He’s harmless enough though. Are you happy to continue tonight's lesson?” Magnus asked, noting the dumbfounded expression on Alec’s face. “Use your colour, Alec,” he said, wondering if Alec would even manage words.

 

“He’s you?” Alec asked, mentally scratching his head as he once again looked… Magnus’ other half? Over. It was uncanny.

 

“He is a part of me, yes. I split my personality in half. Think of us as a two for one,” Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arm around Alec’s waist as he looked Mags over too. Mags was the half of him that didn’t have any fucks to give, four centuries worth of experience and playful sass.  

 

“Hey, I’m right here you know,” Mags said, rolling his eyes at his other half as he summoned a martini, ready to get the party started. The way the Alec was staring was sweet but he was more than ready to get to the fucking, the Shadowhunter had come along way and he was always ready to teach Alec something new. 

 

“My colour is green,” Alec said, eyeing the raw desire in Mags’ eyes. Magnus had worn that expression enough times over the last twelve weeks for it to be familiar, to put him at ease. Mags was Magnus, that was all he needed to know.

 

“Excellent. We will be reviewing the basic’s this evening before we move onto the lesson and you will be graded on your performance. First up, hand jobs. This will count as a quarter of your final grade, Alexander, so give it your best,” Magnus said, stepping forward to stand next to Mags, already knowing Alec would. The Shadowhunter always gave it his best, and his best was extraordinary.

 

Alec shook his daze off to fall to his knees before the two men, looking up before he took Mags in his left hand and Magnus in his right. The confusion that had swept through him, when Mags had appeared, disappeared to be replaced a streak of determination, knowing that he had to bring them both to climax before he passed. Nobody could say he wouldn’t give it his best effort.

 

Alec started to move both hands, taking a moment to get used to using his left as well as his right as he adjusted his grip, assuming Mags liked the same grip as Magnus, they were the same person after all. Staring up at them, watching their eyes close at the same time, he worked both of their identical lengths with long strokes, grinning when he got the hang of it. The way that the two Warlocks eyes drooped at the same time spurred him on.

 

Magnus’ breath huffed out of him, a small moan escaping with the air at the perfect rhythm of Alec’s skilled hand. Holding a death grip on his hips to stay still, as Alec jerked him off, was nearly impossible. He wanted nothing more than to push into Alec’s hand when the Shadowhunter started twisting his hand at the end of every stroke.

 

“This was by far your finest skill when you came to us!” Mags said, having no compunctions about fucking into the Shadowhunter’s hand. The pleasure pulsing through his dick and radiating out through every part of his body had him breathing hard, wanting to chase it. The tight grip was perfect, Alec pushing his foreskin back with each stroke.

 

Alec brushed his thumbs over the heads, grinning when each of the dicks in his hands started leaking pre-cum. Leaning forward, he first licked a drop from Magnus’ cock then repeated the move on Mags, savouring the taste of both men. They tasted exactly the same, a taste that was familiar, so undeniably Magnus.

 

“Alexander! You are… fuck! You’re doing so well” Magnus groaned, his heart pounding when Alec concentrated on the head of his dick, his eyes snapping right when Mags started jerking next to him, to see his own pleasure, mirrored on his own face. An image of two Alec’s flashed behind his eyelids, his wayward mind running away with him at the thought of being taken apart by two versions of the Shadowhunter.

 

Alec continued tugging the Warlocks off, watching the twin twitches of their balls, speeding up with both hands, knowing they were close to orgasm. A grin split his face as he stared at the steady stream that had started up at the slits of their dicks before both sets of thighs started jerking. The grin only widened when a thought came to him.

 

Magnus watched Alec’s eyes slam closed as he leaned forward, a split second before he erupted, swiftly followed by Mags, allover Alec’s waiting face. _ Fuck! So fucking hot _ , his pleasure-fogged brain put together as he grunted out his release.

 

“Beautiful!” Mags gasped out, staring down at the Shadowhunter, face covered in cum and his tongue darting out to lick it off of his lips. The action had him fighting for breath once more, it was hot!

 

Alec gave each dick a few more tugs, pulling the men through their release before he let go. Wiping a few flecks of cum from his eye, he grinned up at them, seeing their eyes glowing as their chests heaved. He fervently hoped he had passed.

 

“That was well done, Alexander. Extra points for licking the pre-cum up, taking it all over your face and the speed with which you brought us both to climax,” Magnus muttered breathlessly, smiling at the proud grin Alec wore, it went so well with the pearly drops on his face and in his hair. 

 

“It was excellently done!” Mags said, snapping his fingers and handing Alec a tissue, Magnus looked like he was happy to let the Shadowhunter kneel there with his face coated.  _ Alec would probably love that too,  _ He thought, remembering the gleam in Alec’s eye when the Shadowhunter had swiped the cum off of his face two weeks ago.

 

“What’s next?” Alec asked, not giving a fuck about the anticipation in his tone, he was actually enjoying himself and his thoughts kept running to what it would be like to have two dicks inside him. Just imagining it had his breathing picking up and his asshole clenching.

 

“Blow jobs. You’re in for a treat, Mags, Alexander excels in this area,” Magnus said, fighting his grin at the look of anticipation on Alec’s face as he licked his lips. They were too inviting to resist so he bent down and pressed a kiss to them. Mags’ reply had him straightening up, scowling at his other half.

 

“I know, I taught him everything he knows,” Mags said with a lewd grin, dancing back from the elbow Magnus aimed at him, winking at Alec when he laughed. “This will count as the second quarter of your final grade. Colour?” he asked, already knowing what Alec would choose. Taking his place next to Magnus once more, he couldn’t help but grin as Magnus fought the smile tugging the corner of his lips up.

 

“Green. Do you need a moment, either of you?” Alec asked, his eyes darting from Mags to Magnus, seeing their breathing had returned to normal. Leaning forward once more, he licked a stripe from balls to tip on Magnus’ dick when both of them shook their heads, taking Mags in hand again with steady strokes. Their dual, ragged moans had his lungs almost quitting on him.

 

Magnus watched Alec’s plump lips wrap around the head of his dick and take him into that sinfully hot mouth, his breath catching when Alec took him right down to the base while he jerked Mags off. As usual, Alec’s lack of a gag reflex was breathtaking.

 

Alec pulled off of Magnus’ dick, breathing hard, even as he sucked Mags balls into his mouth. Using steady, synchronised movements, he jerked both men off while he massaged Mags’ balls with his tongue, slurping for all he was worth as he listened to the noises of both men.

 

Mags brushed his fingers into Alec’s hair, needing to ground himself from the mind-numbing skill of Alec’s mouth and hand. A groan almost escaped him when Alec released his balls; until the Shadowhunter took his length into his hot mouth instead. It was so good!

 

Alec sucked at the head of Mags’ dick, twirling his tongue around the head as he looked up into Magnus’ eyes, watching the fluctuation of Magnus’ pupils as his hand took Magnus apart again. Pulling back off Mags’ dick, he pushed Magnus’ foreskin back before sucking his straining dick in once more, moaning at the familiar taste and weight on his tongue.

 

“Fuuuuck!” Magnus moaned, the word drawing out from the pleasure of Alec sucking on the exposed head of his dick, the Shadowhunter licking at his sensitive glans. It was phenomenal. Not as amazing, however, as when Alec pushed down and took him into the back of his throat. It felt like Alec’s throat was made for his dick. Perfection!

 

Alec sucked as though his life depended on the motion, bobbing his head furiously as he pulled Mags closer to his release. Pulling up off of Magnus’ cock, he gave each dick a few strokes as he got his breath back before tightening his grip and pulling both men closer by their dicks.

 

“He is not going…? He is!” Mags breathed when Alec opened his mouth wide, staring up at them. The shock on Magnus’ face was the match of his own, as Alec’s lips stretched around the heads of their dicks, all that would fit in there. “Fuck… it’s so tight!” he moaned at the tight fit in the Shadowhunter’s mouth, his hand tightening in Alec’s hair as he got over his shock. Fast!

 

Alec dick twitched against his thigh as he held still and let both men fuck his mouth, his eyes falling closed as he drooled uncontrollably. It took all his concentration not to scrape their dicks with his teeth, a feat which was becoming harder by the second with the tight fit, especially when Magnus’ hand cupped his jaw, the Warlock’s thumb sweeping up and down his cheekbone.

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!  _ Magnus silently chanted, barely able to breathe from the heady pleasure of Alec’s mouth, the tight fit and the heavy, harsh breathing Alec was fighting to control. The pleasure only increased when Alec started massaging his balls with every shallow thrust of his hips. It took every ounce of his limited self-control not to fuck into the back of the Shadowhunter’s throat.

 

Mags thought he had died and gone to heaven when Alec reached through his legs and brushed a finger at his asshole. _ Fuck! I’m not going to survive the Shadowhunter.  _ He thought, fighting to keep his thrusts shallow, wanting nothing more than to elbow Magnus out of the way and push into the back of Alec’s throat.

 

Alec pulled back off of both dicks, gripping them in his hands as he fought for breath. The low moans, pouring from both men's mouths as he jerked them, had his own dick straining for some pressure on it. Taking a deep breath, he took Magnus’ dick into his mouth, right to the back of his throat and hollowed his cheeks on the back pull.

 

Pulling back once more, Alec sucked Mags in, repeating his motion and deep throating the replica before pulling back. He switched dicks at a furious pace, almost forgetting to pull air in through his nose at the noises of both men, his own moan escaping from being able to draw those noises from them.

 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Mags muttered, feeling his balls start to draw up again. He knew Magnus was having the same reaction as him. How could they not with Alec taking them into his perfect throat, each time he took them into his mouth?

 

“Me too, I’m gonna cum,” Magnus breathed, unable to take his eyes off of Alec’s beautiful face when the Shadowhunter leaned forward, mouth wide open as he jerked the heads of both of their dicks. He erupted into Alec’s waiting mouth with a loud moan, his dick jerking in Alec’s grasp.

 

Mags couldn’t utter a word when he emptied into Alec’s wide open mouth with a grunt, his thighs shaking once more. The grip he had in Alec’s soft hair tightened when the Shadowhunter swallowed every drop that wasn’t dripping off of his chin.  _ So fucking beautiful!  _ He thought, breathing hard.

 

“Was that good enough to pass, Magnus?” Alec asked breathlessly before licking each dick clean, savouring the taste, looking up into Magnus’ eyes as he did it. The brighter, swirling flashes of gold had his asshole clenching, his heart almost beating out of his chest. Magnus, losing control of himself like that was his favourite thing in the world, especially when he was the one responsible for it.

 

“Good enough to pass? You get extra points for your ingenuity and skill. You have come a long way, Alexander,” Magnus choked out, glowing with pride for the Shadowhunter. Snapping his fingers, he conjured a glass of water when he saw Alec convulsively swallowing, reaching down to pull Alec to his feet.

 

Alec gladly accepted Magnus’ hand and the glass, interlocking their fingers gratefully and swallowing the water down as he watched Mags and Magnus snap their fingers, each of them sending a jolt of magic into themselves. The motion had him grinning around the rim of his glass as both of their rapidly softening cocks sprang to life again, pride flooding him once more.

 

“Are you ready for your next challenge, Mr Lightwood?” Magnus asked, grinning when Alec handed the empty glass over, his pretty hazel eyes lighting up. “The third quarter of your grade will be a two-parter,” he said, tugging Alec and Mags over to the bed.

 

“Penetration and rimming, you must bring us both to climax to pass. Colour?” Magnus asked. Alec’s reply of “Green” had him climbing onto the bed and laying on his back, resting his head on the pillow and propping one under his ass. Looking up, he watched Mags climb onto the bed and stand over him, a foot on either side of his shoulders.  _ What a view!  _ He thought with a chuckle as he looked up.

 

“Enjoying the view?” Mags asked, shaking his junk as he looked down at his other half, both of them laughing at the move. Bending over to grab the headboard, he looked over his shoulder, laughing harder when he saw Alec, standing at the foot of the bed, gaping at them. “What are you waiting for, Shadowhunter?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Shaking his head and fighting the corners of his lips at the replica’s antics, Alec climbed onto the bed, not quite knowing where to look. It was the oddest situation he had ever been in his life. He couldn’t deny that he was insanely hard at the thought of fucking Magnus while licking Mags out. The sound of Mags snapping his fingers had him looking up as he crawled between Magnus’ legs.

 

“Thanks,” Alec said, shaking his head when Mags handed him a bottle of lube, he didn’t know which asshole to look at, the one an inch from his straining dick or the one waving impatiently, an inch from his face. “Be patient, Mags?” he chuckled, planting a kiss on Mag’s ass cheek as he lubed his fingers up.

 

Magnus forgot all about the view above him when he felt soft, plump lips on his inner thigh. A breathless moan escaped him when Alec spread his legs and started massaging the sensitive skin around his asshole, his breath coming faster when Alec met his gaze as the Shadowhunter pressed kisses to his thighs and the insides of his knees, the light brushing turning more insistent. 

 

Alec straightened up when Magnus’ eyes screwed up as he teased the Warlock’s asshole, rubbing with his middle finger as he licked a stripe up the crack of Mags’ ass. _ Fuck, he tastes so good _ . He thought as he did it again, he would know the taste of Magnus anywhere. Pushing a little harder when his tongue brushed over Mags’ puckered hole, he almost smirked when Mags pushed back on his face.

 

“Push your tongue in, Alec!” Mags said when the tongue licking over his asshole continued its path up his crack. Bending further over, he almost smashed his ass back into Alec’s face in his haste to get it inside him, a low, husky groan escaping him when Alec finally pushed inside him.

 

“Fuck!” Magnus murmured when Alec pushed a finger into the tight ring of his asshole, his breathless moan the match of Mags’ as Alec pushed into them both at the same time. Clamping down on Alec’s finger, he moaned louder, bucking his hips. Alec was being gentle but he wanted more than one finger, always desperate for more when it came to the Shadowhunter.

 

Alec took the hint, pushing a second finger into Magnus’ tight hole as he pushed his tongue further into Mags’ even tighter hole. The ache in his dick was unreal from the noises they were making. He matched the motion of his finger to that of his tongue, swirling both in small circles as he fought his hips, needing to prepare Magnus when all he wanted to do was push into the Warlock.

 

“Good fucking god, you are phenomenal!” Mags breathed, his dick straining at the pleasure from the strong muscle in his ass. Seeing his own pleasure plastered all over Magnus’ face when he looked down, his breath huffed out of him when Alec started pulling his tongue back and thrusting it into him.

 

“So fucking good, the stretch is perfect,” Magnus moaned as Alec began fucking into him with a twisting motion that had him rolling his hips, chasing it. The moan turned to a desperate whine when one of them brushed his prostate, fully opening him up. The movement had him wanting Alec’s dick inside him, badly.

 

Alec pulled out of both men, grabbing the lube to slick his dick up, knowing that they were both ready and unable to hold back any longer, he just wanted to be buried inside Magnus’ body. 

 

The twin desperate whines that escaped both Warlocks from the loss of his fingers and tongue had a chuckle bursting from Alec, it seemed they were on the same page as him. Giving his sadly neglected dick a few tugs, he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing as his cock finally got some friction on it, fucking into his hand with shallow breaths.

 

“Alexander, please… please fuck me,” Magnus asked, uncaring of his pleading tone. The fingers that had worked his prostate over were nothing compared to the Shadowhunter’s dick. The show Alec was putting on had him shuffling closer, a deep, husky moan escaping when the head of Alec’s cock brushed his asshole before pushing in.  _ Fuck, it’s 1000 times better than his fingers. _

 

Alec pressed his forehead to Mags’ ass as he buried himself inside Magnus, needing to take a moment to ground himself at the balls deep pleasure of Magnus’ body wrapped tightly around him. It felt like home. 

 

Alec let his tongue dart out when he heard the impatient huff come from Mags, grazing his teeth over the skin of his ass as he pulled out of Magnus and thrust back into him. The thrust had him moaning into Mags’ ass at the tight, perfect grip of Magnus’ rim around his twitching dick, his heart rate rocketing.

 

“Magnus, hold me up,” Alec said, grinning when he felt Magnus’ strong hands brace against his chest, his hips stuttered into the Warlock when Magnus’ thumbs flicked over his nipples, a low gravelly moan falling from his lips. Reaching up when he remembered what he was supposed to be doing, he spread Mags’ cheeks with both hands, trusting Magnus to hold him up. Magnus wouldn’t let him fall.

 

“Yes, fuck me like that!” Mags yelped in unison with Magnus as Alec’s skilled tongue thrust deep into his asshole. He couldn’t give a fuck when his moans ripped through the room, knowing there was nothing to be embarrassed about, none of them was being quiet.

 

Alec clutched at Mags’ ass, tongue fucking deep into his hole as his hips thrust forward with long strokes into Magnus’ ass. The tight grip on his dick had his knees shaking underneath him as he groaned his pleasure into Mags’ ass, not giving one single fuck that he couldn’t breathe, every sensation was stealing his will to hold anything back.

 

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, burying his feet in Alec’s ass to pull him in faster, flicking his thumbs over Alec’s nipples, again and again. Alec, pushing into his touch now that the Shadowhunter had gotten his balance, and the sound of Alec’s beautiful muffled moans had him rolling Alec’s nipples between index fingers and thumbs, knowing how sensitive he was there.

 

Magnus started lifting his hips, meeting Alec’s deep thrusts as waves of pleasure rolled through him. Alec’s dick was hitting him just right, brushing lightly at his prostate, not enough pressure to have him cumming but enough to send shockwaves of pleasure shooting through him.

 

Alec used Mags’ ass for balance, moaning into his channel as he licked the tight muscle open. Replacing his tongue with his finger when it was loose enough, he couldn’t help grinning when Mags yelped and pushed back on his hand. He felt Mags out until he found his prostate, curling his finger over the sensitive gland.

 

“Fuck… fuck… please… more?” Mags whimpered when Alec went to town on his prostate. Unable to help himself, he started rocking into Alec’s finger, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the headboard harder each time Alec pressed a finger into his prostate. The motion had his entire body jerking, pleasure pulsing through him in waves.

 

Alec continued abusing Mags’ prostate, feeling the bundle of nerves harden under his finger. Scraping his nail over the ridges of the walnut-like surface, listening to Mags’ jerky whimpers only made his hips rut faster. Magnus wasn’t exactly being quiet either.

 

“Fuck, Alexander, fuck me harder!” Magnus moaned, pulling his legs tighter to him, pulling Alec harder into him. He threw his head back into the pillow as the scrapes into his prostate got harder with every thrust of Alec’s hips, crying out his own pleasure as it shuddered up and down his spine, the cries drawing out into whimpering moans.

 

“I’m cumming,” Mags roared out as his balls shot up into his stomach, his dick exploding against the headboard as Alec continued to milk him. The jerky, whimpering moans pouring from him only got louder when Alec’s hand stayed exactly where it was, Alec’s finger moving faster and faster, almost vibrating against his convulsing prostate. His hips jerked forward, trying to escape the intense pleasure but the Shadowhunter was relentless.

 

Mags was pretty sure he was about to have a… fuck, he was!

 

Alec relented when Mags cried out again, shooting another load before the replica almost collapsed on top of Magnus. He hadn’t realised his hips had stopped moving until he heard a desperate whine come from Magnus. Pulling his finger out of Mags’ ass, he grinned when Mags collapsed sideways onto the bed in a jerking heap.

 

“That was amazing, Alec. Magnus, you should give him 100 extra points for the two orgasms he just gave me, and for using his finger. You only said rimming,” Mags muttered breathlessly into the crook of his shaking arm, his dick pumping out a few more spurts from the aftershocks that pounded through him.

 

“Alexander, please move… please?” Magnus begged, needing to chase his own pleasure, even as pride for Alec welled up in him. A double orgasm didn't happen every day.

 

“Sorry, I got distracted,” Alec muttered, leaning down to plant his elbow in the mattress, gripping Magnus’ ass with his free hand as he pushed back into him. Starting up a fast pace again, he pushed deep into Magnus’ body, deep thrusts that had them both breathing hard. He stared down into the Warlock’s beautiful glowing eyes, ensuring the pace wasn’t too much.

 

“It’s perfect, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, reaching up to straighten Alec’s eyebrows when the Shadowhunter looked at him with a question on his face. A matching smile, to the one Alec wore, lit his face up as his hands slid around Alec’s back, his nails digging in slightly as he clutched Alec to him when the Shadowhunter sawed into his prostate.

 

“Fuck, I’m close,” Alec muttered, trying to hold it back when he felt his orgasm coming on, wishing he could last a little longer. Knowing it was impossible, he released Magnus’ ass and wrapped his hand around the Warlock’s dick in the limited space between them, jerking the head of his cock as he angled his dick further into Magnus’ prostate, wanting Magnus to cum at the same time as him. 

 

Magnus cried his release into Alec’s shoulder a few seconds before Alec came in his ass, the Shadowhunter’s head digging into his own shoulder. Pouting his lips out, he pressed a sucking kiss to Alec’s neck as he reached up and threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair when the Shadowhunter collapsed into him.

 

“Fuck, I can’t breathe,” Alec mumbled into Magnus’ skin as his dick twitched in Magnus’ ass, groaning at the pleasure of filling Magnus’ ass up. Memories of their last lesson rearered up, making it even better. 

 

The look of absolute, bone-deep pleasure on Magnus’ face when Alec pulled back had a grin spreading over his face, knowing Magnus was remembering it too. Claiming Magnus’ lips in a bruising kiss, he pulled out of the Warlock and slumped in his arms once more

 

“So good! You have certainly passed this section of your final, Alexander,” Magnus said, threading his fingers through Alec’s hair, twirling a few strands between them as he came down. Alec, pressing a kiss to his cheek before pulling back had his stomach fluttering once more.

 

“You look exhausted, Alec. Do you need your stele?” Mags asked when Alec sat up between Magnus’ legs and raked a hand through his sweaty hair before pulling Magnus up too. Snapping his fingers, he produced Alec’s Stele when the Shadowhunter nodded. Alec, activating several runes, had him wanting to taste them.

 

“Thank you, Mags,” Alec said, leaning back into Magnus’ chest as he activated his stamina, strength and endurance runes before he accepted the glass of water Magnus produced for him, laughing when Magnus handed one to Mags and the replica spat it out over the side of the bed.

 

“I thought that was vodka!” Mags said, glaring at the glass of water Magnus had handed him. Snapping his fingers, he swapped the drink for a mojito before Alec’s deep laugh had him looking up. “Sorry, did you want one?” he asked when he saw Alec watching him.

 

“Behave, Mags, this isn’t a party, Alexander still has to complete his lesson,” Magnus chuckled, shaking his head at his other half. “Are you ready to continue your lesson, Alexander?” he asked Alec, pressing a kiss to the Shadowhunter’s cheek when Alec tilted his head around to look up at him. 

 

“Green. Mags, what’s your colour?” Alec asked, turning to watch Mags drain his glass and snap his fingers to produce another one. Even without Magnus’ viagra potion, he was more than ready to continue.

 

“My colour is as green as the mint leaves in this fabulous drink. You really should try one, you’d love it,” Mags said, winking when Alec laughed. “What about you?” he asked, turning to his other half, knowing he didn’t have to bother asking, they would always be ready to continue where the Shadowhunter was concerned.

 

“Green, of course,” Magnus said, snapping his fingers to top his stamina up, watching Mags do the same when his incorrigible other half drained his glass.

 

“Excellent, his mouth isn’t the only thing about him that is tight,” Mags said with a lewd wink, blowing Alec a kiss when the Shadowhunter elbowed him. “Carry on like that and I’ll massage your feet,” he threatened, laughing when a shudder of disgust ran through the Shadowhunter.

 

“Lie down, Mags,” Magnus said, shaking his head, his other half just couldn’t help himself. Not that he could blame Mags, it was Alec’s fault for being so delectable. Nudging Alec up until the Shadowhunter was on his knees, he reached down and brushed his fingers over Alec’s asshole. “Climb on, Alexander,” he said, gesturing to Mags as he shot a pulse of magic into Alec’s ass.

 

Alec almost yelped when Magnus’ magic hit his rim, realising that the Warlock had lubed him and opened him up, wide, with the move. _ Fuck, I feel empty!  _  He thought as he climbed over Mags’ body, looking behind him for guidance as he threw his leg over Mags’ hip.

 

“That’s it, Alexander, right on his dick,” Magnus said, taking hold of Mags’ cock and guiding Alec’s hips when the Shadowhunter knelt over it, lining his other half up with Alec’s clenching hole. He couldn’t help staring, they’d never watched themselves fuck before, and certainly not from this angle, it looked hot!

 

Alec let a loud moan escape him as he sank down onto Mags’ dick, staring down at the replica, watching pleasure blossom on his beautiful face. The full feeling in his ass had him sucking air in when he was fully seated, needing it for his straining lungs. The stretch was tight, as always.

 

Alec had a moment of panic when he realised a second dick would be in there, a second dick that was just as big as the one already inside him. It abated when Mags’ fingers skimmed up his inner thigh and Magnus pressed kisses into his neck.  _ Fuck! These two are going to finish me off! _

 

Mags used every bit of his limited self-control, and it was limited for sure, to keep from bouncing Alec on his dick. Settling for letting his fingernails dance across the sensitive skin on Alec’s inner thighs, he brushed his thumb across the Shadowhunter’s balls when he saw how hard Alec was breathing.

 

Magnus straddled Mags’ thighs, pressing himself up against Alec’s back. The nape of Alec’s neck was just begging for kisses so he trailed his lips across the Shadowhunter’s shoulder to the sensitive spot as his hands started to wander, letting his magic tingle out through his lips and the tips of his fingers.

 

Magnus slid his hands down Alec’s back, sweeping over his asscheeks and pushing his hands under Alec’s ass, guiding him in slowly bouncing on Mags’ dick. Pressing closer, he moulded himself to Alec’s back, going with the Shadowhunter’s movements.

 

Alec leaned back into Magnus’ chest, letting his head fall back onto his shoulder as he rose up on his knees, taking Mags in with slow, deep thrusts, getting used to the movement. Breathing hard, he could barely think with Magnus’ magic pouring into him, the Warlock sucking at the rune on his neck, lifting him on and off Mags’ dick.

 

Mags kept a death grip on his hips, grounding himself with taking Alec’s dick in his hand, letting the movement of the Shadowhunter’s hips fuck into his hand. The way Alec’s face contorted with pleasure was beautiful. It was his favourite thing to watch, Alec giving himself over to the pleasure.

 

“I’m going to put my fingers inside you, Alexander, to stretch you out more. Colour?” Magnus asked, brushing his hands up the backs of Alec’s thighs and stroking over his ass when Alec moaned out a “green!”. He magically lubed his fingers up when Alec stopped moving.

 

Magnus pushed his middle finger into Alec’s ass, pushing in with Mags’ dick, going slowly, listening to Alec’s gasps as a guide. Sliding it in and out of Alec’s hole, he stopped when he heard sharp inhalations of breath and starting again when Alec quietened.

 

“So full!” Alec grated out, breathing hard through the tight stretch. A second tentative finger, playing at his rim, had him moaning for it, his lips parting and head falling back when Magnus pushed a second finger in. The movements were slow, gentle enough not to hurt too much but insistent enough to open him up.

Alec’s eyes screwed tight when a third finger was pushed into him, thanking the angel when Mags started jerking him again. His chin sank to rest against his chest as he breathed deeply, the occasional moan escaping him when the pressure pushed Mags’ dick into his prostate. It made it easier to take.

 

“You’re doing so well, Alexander,” Magnus murmured, his dick twitching every time Alec moaned. Pressing magic filled kisses to Alec’s neck each time the Shadowhunter moaned, he felt the ring of muscle stretch and relax fully with their combined movements.

 

“I think you are ready, I’ll go slow but you must tell me if it’s too much, Alexander, okay? Remember your colours,” Magnus asked as he pulled his fingers out. He’d gone with three instead of the usual two, to make sure Alec was stretched enough.

 

Magnus presed his lips to Alec’s neck when the Shadowhunter nodded. Shuffling closer, he gripped Alec’s ass and lifted the Shadowhunter up onto his knees again and lined his dick up with Mags’, at Alec’s entrance.

 

Alec let Magnus guide him, his eyes screwed tight when he felt the heads of both dicks push slowly into him, crying out at the intrusion. He grabbed Mags’ hand, still wrapped around his dick, and started moving it, needing the burn to turn to pleasure fast.

 

“Are you okay, Alec? Is it too much?” Mags asked, smiling when Alec affirmed he was okay and asked for more. Knowing what Alec was asking for, he started moving his hand, jerking Alec with long, firm strokes, just how the Shadowhunter liked it. Snapping the fingers of his free hand, he sent a pulse of magic into Alec’s prostate for good measure, knowing Magnus was concentrating too hard to do it himself.

 

Magnus couldn't hold back his own moan when Alec’s thighs jerked against him with a low moan, the movement pushing the Shadowhunter all the way down on his and Mags’ dicks and seating Alec in his lap. The three of them let out a groan as he and Mags filled Alec up.

 

“By the angel! So fucking tight!” Alec gasped out, having to brace himself against Mags’ chest when both Warlock’s were fully buried inside him. Taking deep breaths, he kept a tight hold of himself to give himself enough time to adjust. It was unlike anything else, the burn, the pleasure, the pressure on his rim.

 

Alec jolted when more bursts of magic caressed his skin, his eyes springing open to see Mags brushing his glowing fingers up and down the insides of his thighs. Magnus doing the same, brushing sparks of magic over his ass and up his spine had him moaning, his hips rocking onto the two dicks in his tight hole. It was a pleasure overload that had him moving, wanting to test the stretch.

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec when the Shadowhunter sat up straight and pressed himself into his chest with a groan. He sent jolts of magic into Alec’s right nipple and the sensitive spot below the Shadowhunter’s navel while he licked a stripe up the deflect rune on Alec’s neck, infusing the move with more magic.

 

“More… fuck… more, please Magnus...Mags…” Alec moaned, starting to roll his hips as his head fell back onto Magnus’ shoulder again, barely having the strength to hold it up. His whole body was shuddering as waves of pleasure rippled across his skin and sang through his veins, almost wiping the pain away entirely.

 

There was still some pain, Alec’s lust-fogged brain registered but it was that pleasure/pain mix of being fully stretched. It was a heady combination when mixed with the magic pulsing into him and the pride that welled up in him, at being able to take two dicks inside his body.

 

Magnus withdrew his hips slowly, lifting Alec’s ass again to assist his movements. Breathing was almost impossible, tiny bursts of breath escaping into Alec’s neck as he slowly pushed back in, the squeeze was stunning. Reigning himself in with a monumental effort, he separated Alec’s desperate whimpers from his own breathless moans and Mags’ husky curses, to gauge how the Shadowhunter was adjusting.

 

Magnus used every ounce of his self-control not to just push into the tight space, knowing Alec wouldn’t be able to take that yet. It was hard though, when he felt Alec still tight around his dick, felt Mags’ dick wedged against his own. He grazed his teeth over the skin of Alec’s shoulder, to ground himself.

 

Mags added his own movements to the mix when Magnus nodded to him over Alec’s shoulder, pushing his dick into Alec every time Magnus did, every time Alec rose onto his knees to let them almost fall from his body. Going slowly, mindful that this was Alec’s first time, he continued the assault of his magic on the Shadowhunter’s skin, watching the hairs on Alec’s inner thighs stand on end.

 

Alec’s whimpers soon turned to moans, with each shallow thrust into his ass. The pain faded away as the pleasure grew with each nudge into his prostate. Leaning forward, he braced himself on Mags’ shoulders and changed his movement, pushing back instead of rising up. 

 

The change of position had Alec crying out again, with pure unadulterated pleasure. The pressure on his prostate was constant now, his loud moans and cries, mixed with harsh, heavy breaths, rang out with those of the two men inside him. He moved faster, chasing the ripples of pleasure the scraping movement sent through him.

 

Mags started moving properly, thrusting up into Alec’s movements when Magnus’ weight fully lifted off of his thighs, finally getting some real freedom to move. Grunting his own pleasure out when the combination of their hips, moving against each other, had Alec taking his entire cock in on each backwards thrust, he reached up and flicked his thumbs over Alec’s nipples, adding a flash of magic now and then. 

 

It was better than Magnus had imagined it would be when he’d planned this lesson. Unable to help himself, he leaned forward, gripping Alec’s hips as he draped over the Shadowhunter’s back and pressed his lips to Alec’s spine, between his shoulder blades, pushing his magic through his lips into the sensitive spots.

 

“Fuck... Magnus… right their… Mags… fuck, it feels so… so good,” Alec moaned, barely able to breathe through the pleasure the Warlocks were sending into his body. The magic, the lips, the caressing hands and jolting pulses into his skin and prostate were phenomenal, breathtaking, almost too much.

 

Alec sped up again, chasing the pleasure the two men were bringing him, pushing closer to the edge with each deep thrust. Leaning closer to Mags, bracing his elbows against the strong, muscular chest beneath him when Magnus’ lips trailed up to his neck, he arched his back and stopped moving altogether.

 

Mags saw what Magnus was doing, grinning when Alec held still and let them fuck into him. His hips picked up speed, driving deeper into the Shadowhunter with thrusts that were breathtaking. The tightness, the feeling of another hard dick, sawing against his own and the weight on top of him were stealing all of his self-control.

 

Mags fastened his lips to the other side of Alec’s neck, the side Magnus wasn’t kissing, sucking at the soft, sweaty skin, uncaring of the salty taste on his lips and tongue. He couldn’t resist, not with the breathless, low moans the Shadowhunter was emitting, just as loud as his own.

 

“Magnus, Mags, I’m so fucking close,” Alec breathed, shuddering from the sensation overload. Not knowing what else to do, other than hold still and let them fuck him, he held on, groaning with every scrape on his nerves. The lips, the magic, the bone-deep pleasure coursing through him, the occasional bite of pain as he was stretched to capacity, again and again, shut his brain down and he couldn’t find it in him to care.

 

“Fuck... Magnus… Mags… Magnus… I-I’m cumming!” Alec cried out, grunting his release out when his balls drew up, exploding all over his own and Mags’ stomach in the limited space between them. Tucking his head into Mags’ shoulder as he rode it out, he cried out, again and again, at each push into his sensitive prostate.

 

“Lilith! The fucking… clench… shit… I can’t hold on,” Mags shouted as Alec managed to clench around his and Magnus’ dicks. Cumming hard, he shot his load deep into Alec as he pushed his face into the Shadowhunter’s sweaty hair. 

 

Mags had enough presence of mind to press his hand to Magnus’ knee, sending a jolt of magic into his other half and directing it into every erogenous zone Magnus possessed, knowing that his other half was close too but was too lost in the pleasure.

 

Magnus collapsed when his orgasm rushed through him at 100 miles an hour, from the jolt of magic into his entire body. Crying his release out, he buried his face in Alec’s shoulder and neck, his dick exploding and adding to the mess that filled the Shadowhunter’s ass.

 

Alec’s already limited breath exploded out of him with a grunt when Magnus flopped down onto his back, Magnus’ hips jerking against his ass. It took him a moment, for his muddled brain to catch up to the sounds, to realise were the gasping groans were coming from.

 

Alec lifted his head from Mags’ shoulder to see his face, bright red, as he gasped for air.  _ Fuck. _ Sitting up with a monumental effort, he let Magnus stay glued to his back, letting Mags draw air in.

 

“Are the pair of you trying to kill me? You're both fucking heavy! I ought to cast a spell on the pair of you and stick you with bright red skin to teach you a lesson about limits!” Mags gasped out when he was finally able to pull air into his straining lungs. 

 

Mags pushed his hand between Alec and Magnus’ bodies when he saw the wince on the Shadowhunter’s face, sending a soothing jolt of magic into his ass, he wasn’t that mad.

 

“Are you okay, Mags?” Alec asked, pushing Mags’ hair back off of his forehead to check him over, his hand sweeping down the Warlock’s face as he searched Mags’ eyes. The replica was still a part of Magnus which meant he cared for him just as much as he cared for Magnus. A soft smile lit up his face when Mags’ nodded and leaned into his touch, the replica wasn’t as mad as he made out.

 

“Sorry, Mags. Alexander, I’m going to pull out,” Magnus said before he pulled his hips back, his dick falling from Alec’s asshole. He might have stared at the gape of Alec’s ring for a moment when he pulled out. A long moment, his dick giving an interested twitch that had him rolling his eyes; until they landed on Alec’s hole again.

 

Alec groaned, his breath catching at the horrible, hairy moment when a dick was pulled from his ass. Wanting to get it all over and done with as quickly as possible, he lifted himself off of Mags’ dick too before collapsing onto the mattress, wedged between his two Warlocks. The cum dripping down the back of his legs had his stomach clenching.

 

“You can't fail the Shadowhunter after that, Magnus,” Mags muttered as he turned on his side, propping his head in his hand to watch his other half and Alec, the Shadowhunter’s eyes darting between him and Magnus.

 

“Are you kidding? I wouldn't dream of failing him. Alexander, you have passed the course with flying colours. Congratulations!” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and handing Alec a certificate. A huge grin split his face when the Shadowhunter roared with laughter, clutching the piece of paper in his hand.

 

“Magnus, a certificate, really?” Alec asked, clutching his sides. A gasping groan escaped through the tears that rolled down his face when his stretched asshole tried to clench down on thin air as he laughed.

 

“What, I thought it was a nice touch? We can hang it in the living room, in pride of place!” Magnus said, bursting into laughter himself, along with Mags and Alec.

 

“Pride of place? And how do you think I would explain that to my mom when she comes over for our housewarming dinner tomorrow? Hey mom, look, I’m fully qualified to take two dicks at once,” Alec gasped, tears running down his face again at the thought of it.

 

“Maryse is proud of all of your accomplishments, Alexander,” Magnus said with a grin. The image of Maryse’ face, if she ever saw it, had him laughing just as hard as Alec was. Somehow, he didn’t think she would appreciate this accomplishment too much. Maybe the certificate had been a tad too much.

 

“Are you done with me? I need to see a man about an orgy next week,” Mags asked with a sly grin when he had gotten his breath back, laughing just as hard as Alec and Magnus, Maryse would lose her shit!

 

“Orgy? You mean next week’s cabinet meeting?” Alec asked, rolling his eyes at Mags’ antics as Magnus almost shoved the other half of himself off of the bed. A chuckle escaped him when Magnus settled for wrapping himself around him when Mags didn’t budge.

 

“You aren’t funny, Mags!” Magnus muttered into Alec’s neck as he snuggled in, tugging Alec’s arm around his shoulders. “Behave yourself or I’ll send you to the meeting I have to go to with Lorenzo Rey,” he said, laughing when Mags choked.

 

“Thank you Mags,” Alec said, pressing a kiss into Mags’ cheek when the replica scowled at Magnus. The scowl soon disappeared when Mags’ sat up, grinning down at them. 

 

“Later, lover,” Mags said, elbowing Magnus out of the way and slamming his lips to Alec’s, wiggling his eyebrows with a cackle when Magnus scowled at him as he pulled back. A sly grin split his face when he grabbed Magnus’ face and did the same. “Meld us back together, I need a nap,” he said when Magnus elbowed him once more, winking when Alec laughed.

 

Alec watched as Magnus waved his hand, Mags disappearing into Magnus’ body with the blink of an eye. Rolling onto his side to face Magnus, he pressed his lips to Magnus’ forehead, working his way down the bridge of Magnus’ nose until he reached his Warlock’s lips, pressing soft kisses to the edges of Magnus’ lips.

 

“You did do incredibly well though, Alexander. You were amazing as always, you should be proud, as proud as I am of you,” Magnus said, letting the tips of his fingers dance across Alec's hip. He opened up when Alec licked into his mouth, hitching his leg up over Alec’s hip to press his dick to Alec’s length.

 

Alec moaned into Magnus’ mouth, half pride, half lust, his own hips grinding into Magnus’, creating the perfect friction as their dicks pressed harder and harder into each other. Unable to help himself, his hand slid down the back of Magnus’ thigh and pulled, rolling onto his back until Magnus was straddling his hips.

 

“Fuck, I think I’m getting hard again,” Alec mumbled against Magnus' lips, bucking his hips up to show Magnus exactly what the steady rocking of the Warlock’s hips was doing to him. He pressed a few more kisses to Magnus’ lips, leaning up to chase him when Magnus pulled back.

 

“All joking aside, you have stunned me, Alexander. Every week you took me to new heights as you gave it everything you had. It has been an honour and my absolute privilege to guide you on this journey,” Magnus said, looking down into the Shadowhunter’s eyes, the eyes that he loved, more than anything else in the world.

 

“I couldn’t have asked for a better teacher, or lover, or boyfriend. Other’s would have taken advantage where you took the opportunity to help me reach this point,” Alec said, cupping Magnus’ cheek as he stared up into his beautiful glowing eyes.

 

“You’re the one who has stunned me. You took me to places I couldn’t have imagined in my wildest dreams. I will forever be grateful for this experience, for the rest of our lives,” Alec said, brushing his hand around the back of Magnus’ neck to pull him down, into a soft kiss.

 

The kiss didn’t stay soft for long, not with the way Alec’s hips jerked as Magnus rocked on them, grinding his dick into Alec’s once more. It wasn’t his fault, it was the same reaction he had every time Alec looked at him like that, as though he was the Shadowhunter’s entire world. The look had him wondering how Alec had burrowed his way into his heart so easily. Alec might have been the one taking the lessons but the Shadowhunter had given him so much more than he even realised. 

 

Alec slid his hands down Magnus’ back, fingers brushing every ridge and indentation until he reached Magnus’ ass. Gripping tightly, he directed Magnus’ hips, licking into the Warlock’s mouth as his own hips rutted up. The grind on his dick was perfection.

 

“If you’re still in the mood, I could always…” Magnus trailed off when he pulled back, wiggling his fingers threateningly. The gleam in Alec’s eyes had him adding his magic to the gesture, lubing his asshole and Alec’s dick up. Rising on his knees, he looked down, watching Alec grip the base of his hard dick.

 

“I’ll always be in the mood for you,” Alec said as his eyes slammed closed from the tight squeeze on his dick when Magnus sank down on it, his Warlock’s rim gripping it tightly. Taking a deep breath to ground himself, his eyes snapped open when Magnus didn’t miss a beat, rising straight away and sinking down once more. Getting on board fast, he skimmed his fingers up the inside of Magnus’ thighs and up over his hips.

 

“God, I love you,” Magnus moaned when Alec gripped his hips and assisted the rise and fall of his hips, his head dipping to catch Alec’s pout. Who could resist? Curving his spine to continue his movements, he licked into Alec’s mouth, cutting his Shadowhunter’s reply off.

 

Alec pushed up into Magnus’ ass, his low moan filling Magnus’ mouth as he met the grinding thrust on his dick. The sound of their skin meeting had him doing it again, digging his feet into the mattress, his hips bucking up faster, pushing deeper into Magnus’ ass.

 

“I love you more,” Alec murmured breathlessly when Magnus pulled back to breathe, gripping Magnus’ ass tighter when his Warlock’s forehead pressed into his. The clench of Magnus’ eyes, pleasure radiating through every tiny line that sprung from the corners of his eyes, and the husky, panting breaths bursting over his skin had him rolling them over once more.

 

Magnus wrapped his left leg around Alec’s waist when his Shadowhunter come to rest on top of him, his right leg sliding down the outside of Alec’s thigh when Alec pushed into him again. Interlocking their fingers when Alec’s hand skimmed up his arm and pinned his hand above his head, he tightened the grip of his leg and lifted his hips to meet Alec’s thrusts.

 

The heavy breaths, busting over his neck when Alec started to explore had Magnus’ head tilting, giving his Shadowhunter better access. The hot, sucking kisses and Alec’s deep thrusts were sublime, his eyes rolling under his lids when Alec sucked at the hollow in the base of his throat.

 

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus’ hand as he rocked into his Warlock’s ass. The tight grip of Magnus’ body, wrapped around his dick and hips stole his breath. His free hand brushed down Magnus’ hip, gripping his Warlock’s ass to bury himself deeper, even if it was impossible. 

 

“So beautiful,” Magnus murmured, staring into Alec’s eyes when his head dipped. Cupping Alec’s jaw with his free hand, he raised his head to catch Alec’s lips once more, a shudder running down his spine when Alec pressed into his chest to deepen it. Alec’s tongue, brushing his bottom lip had him opening up in an instant, never able to deny his boyfriend anything. He didn’t want to. 

 

“I’m so close,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ lips when he felt the familiar tingle in his balls, Magnus’ glowing eyes and perfect ass bringing it on fast. “Magnus!” he muttered when his orgasm hit, his hand tightning as he came deep in his Warlock’s ass.

 

“Keep going, I’m almost there,” Magnus moaned when Alec’s hips stuttered. Tightening his grip on Alec’s body, he rolled them until he was able to ride Alec, his own orgasm so close. Taking Alec’s free hand, he pinned both of his Shadowhunter’s hands above his head and leaned forward the last perfect inch that he needed.

 

Alec pouted his lips out, smirking into Magnus’ mouth when his Warlock’s head dipped. Pressing soft kisses to Magnus’ lips he jerked his hips up, grinding into Magnus’ ass, silently willing him to cum. His dick wouldn’t stay hard much longer.

 

“Right there, just like that,” Magnus mumbled, barely able to breathe from the pleasure that pulsed through him in waves. Alec, slamming into his ass pushed him over the edge, moaning deeply when his balls drew up. 

 

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders when his hands were released, his Warlock slumping down onto his chest as the cum on their stomachs started to cool. Pressing his lips to Magnus’ hair, he happily let Magnus lie there and get his breath back. His own air didn’t exactly come easy, Magnus always managed to take his breath away.  

 

“I think I’m going to miss ‘teacher Magnus/student Alec’ it was amazing, and fun and I actually did learn a lot,” Alec murmured into Magnus’ hair, his fingers skimming up and down the top of Magnus’ spine as he thought over the last three months. A thought lit his face up. “Maybe we could try ‘cops and robbers’ roleplay next, or 'fireman and damsel in distress’?” he asked, his finger’s finding purchase in Magnus’ hair.

 

“Have you been on the internet again? Magnus asked, pulling up and curling his fist on Alec’s chest to prop his chin on it so he could look down into Alec’s eyes. Pride lit him up when his Shadowhunter didn’t even blush when he shrugged. 

 

“I do like the thought of you wearing a uniform, how about cop and fireman?” Magnus asked, imagining Alec wearing a cop uniform while he wore a fireman uniform as he curled his fingers through his boyfriend's chest hair. “Although, two Magnus’ has got me wondering what two Alexanders would be like. I haven’t taken two dicks in a long time,” he said when his earlier thoughts sprang back into his head.  

 

Alec grinned at the thought, imagining a replica of himself helping him reduce his boyfriend to a panting mess. The grin turned into a pout when Magnus waved his hand and the glamour of their ‘classroom’ faded away to be replaced by the normal interior of their bedroom, he would miss the classroom more than he’d thought he would. Maybe they could revisit it now and then, he was sure there was still plenty Magnus could teach him.

 

“Have you got enough magic in you to conjure us some pizza? I’m starving and I don't have the energy left to cook tonight,” Alec asked, listening to the loud rumble of his stomach, Magnus’ stomach producing a matching one.

 

Magnus pulled up off of Alec’s dick, wincing slightly when it fell from him; and propped himself up next to Alec on their pile of pillows. A snap of his fingers had him ripping into the box to snarf down the huge pizza he’d conjured, conjuring a second one for Alec when his Shadowhunter groaned at the sight of pineapple on his pizza.

 

“I love you, Magnus,” Alec said when a huge pepperoni pie appeared in his waiting hands, he had worked up an appetite and there were many advantages to having a Warlock boyfriend.

 

“Uh huh, I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said with a chuckle, grinning when Alec pressed a kiss to his cheek before diving into his pizza.

  
**

 

13 weeks earlier.

 

Alec walked ahead of Magnus into the Warlock’s loft, shrugging his jacket off as he made his way over to the couch. He seated himself, very deliberately, in the middle of the couch, his eyes flicking to Magnus’ hands, rings flashing as he fixed them a nightcap.

 

Alec lay his arm over the back of the couch while Magnus was busy, then shifted so he was leaning in the direction Magnus would be sitting when he took a seat, then went back to slinging his arm across the back of the couch.

 

_ Just throw yourself at him and be done. He wouldn’t have chased you for months and invited you out on several dates if he wasn’t interested,  _ Alec babbled at himself as he continued to shuffle around on the couch, trying to make himself more alluring to the Warlock.

 

“Are you uncomfortable, Alexander?” Magnus asked, looking up from the perfectly poured martini’s he had made them. He was sure Alec was trying to wear a hole into his couch from the ridiculous amount of shuffling the Shadowhunter was doing. “I usually find it quite comfortable but I can change it with a flick of my wrist if you would prefer to sit on something else?” he asked, choosing not to offer his dick up.

 

Magnus swiped their drinks up and made his way over to the couch, almost laughing at Alec’s obvious move. Handing the Shadowhunter’s drink over, he happily slipped into the limited space Alec had left him, grinning when Alec grimaced as it went down. The entire glass. 

 

“No, this is fine,” Alec said, moving to hand the empty glass back, fighting his stomach. It wanted to rebel, half terror, half desperation, half nausea from the swirling liquid courage that he had consumed.  _ Three halves? Maybe you’ve had a little bit  _ too _ much liquid courage.  _ He didn’t refuse another glass of it when Magnus refilled his glass with a snap of polished fingers, however.

 

Magnus stared with wide-eyed amusement when Alec slung the refill back, wondering what had gotten into Alec tonight. The Shadowhunter had been attempting to flirt with him all night. As cute as the blushes and stammers, mixed in with frowns and scowls, were, he had to wonder what had taken hold of the Shadowhunter.

 

Magnus’ eyebrows shot up into his hairline when Alec attempted to throw a kiss on his lips.  Literally. Alec had thrown himself forward and almost missed his face entirely, the Shadowhunter’s plump lips landing in his chin.

 

“Alexander, are you… okay?” Magnus asked when Alec’s head slumped into his shoulder with a groan. They had been on a sum total of six dates, and he’d had to chase the Shadowhunter just to get those. They hadn’t so much as held hands, never mind shared a kiss. 

 

Magnus was fine with that, the Shadowhunter had still had two feet and the majority of his body in the closet when they had met at a cabinet meeting a few months ago, Alec’s first attempt, as the new Head of the New York Institute, to bring the Shadow world together.

 

Magnus had chased and flirted and practically begged Alec for a date, and had almost made the most of it; until Alec had revealed that he was a virgin after one too many whiskeys. Three to be precise. Since then, he had slowed everything down, willing to go at Alec’s pace. Everything. Including kissing.

 

“I’m fine, I just thought we could, you know, move things to the bedroom,” Alec said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He could actually feel the fear on his face, like a physical thing, clinging to his skin and making him cringe.  _ You can’t flirt so stop; before he kicks you out and moves on!  _ Was he confident with a scowl on his face and an acerbic comment on his tongue? Sure, but confident when it came to the bedroom and getting there? Absolutely not.

 

“The bedroom?” Magnus asked, fighting his eyebrows. Reading Alec’s face, he saw the desire there, mixed in with fear, need, annoyance, anticipation, self-depreciation. Every emotion and expression flitting across Alec’s usually stoic face, one after the other.

 

“Yeah… you know… so you can f-fuck me,” Alec forced himself to say. He wanted it, wanted to get it out of the way so he could move onto having a proper relationship with Magnus. The Warlock hadn’t even tried to kiss him yet, his virginity looming over their heads like an elephant in their relationship. They called themselves boyfriends, but he felt like they were missing out without the physical aspect of their relationship.

 

Maybe Alec had had to get drunk to ask for it, his boring, sober self overthinking things as usual but he still wanted to get it over with. And he wanted Magnus to be the one to take his virginity, he was beginning to really, really like the Warlock. 

 

“Actually, that ship sailed months ago!” Alec muttered to himself, unaware that he had said it out loud. Magnus had swept into his life like a whirlwind, the Warlock was everything he wished he could be, everything he wished he could have. As much as he had resisted it in the beginning, he had fallen hard. In the end, he couldn't help it, he  _ needed _ to be with Magnus.

 

“Maybe this conversation would be better waiting until we are both sober enough to have it?” Magnus asked, perplexed at Alec’s ramblings. He got the gist, Alec thought he was ready for the sex step. 

 

But taking a drunk man, with no experience, while he wasn’t in the right frame of mind or sober enough to consent to it, had never been Magnus’ style. He had more respect for Alec than that. More than respect, he was right on the verge of falling off of the cliff that was Alexander Lightwood, knowing that he would fall hard. He’d probably already begun the descent.

 

“I am sober enough to have it,” Alec insisted, ignoring the spinning room and the blood rushing through his head. “I’m ready to get fucked,” he said, irritated that his plan wasn’t going to plan.

 

“The fact that you just said that says otherwise,” Magnus said, his eyebrow in his hairline. He sent his drink away with a wave of his hand, not in the mood for it anymore.

 

“Don’t condescend to me, Magnus. I can make my own mind up,” Alec said petulantly, more annoyed at himself than Magnus. It was all coming out wrong, not going the way he had pictured it when he’d made his mind up earlier, only making him scowl harder. The right words wouldn’t come, he didn’t know how to say it properly, how to show Magnus that he was ready.

 

“I’m not being condescending, I’m stating a fact. You aren’t ready and a skinful of alcohol isn’t going to get you there any faster. You’ll only regret it if you do it when you’re drunk,” Magnus said, the words coming out a little harsher than he had intended. It had been a long time since he had dated someone as inexperienced as Alec and even longer still since he had been there himself. 

 

Alec felt his face heat up, a deep flush spreading through him as realisation struck that Magnus didn’t want to fuck him. After all of Magnus’ flirting and innuendo, the Warlock must have finally given up. And now he was just making a fool of himself. With a clenching stomach, he lurched to his feet, his mortification complete when he stumbled before he righted himself. 

 

“Alec, don’t run away, we need to talk about this,” Magnus said, staring in disbelief when Alec stumbled in the direction of the door.  _ Is he really running because I said no?  _ He shook the thought off, he  _ knew  _ Alec had more respect for him than  _ that _ . Climbing to his feet, he folded his arms over his chest, maybe a little defensively, when Alec spun on the spot.

 

“I’m not running away, I’m giving you an easy out so you don’t have to feel bad about not wanting to fuck me,” Alec said, scowling at himself. And Magnus a little. But mostly at himself. He didn’t want to lash out but embarrassment plus alcohol plus not being used to talking openly about his feelings pushed all of the words out wrong.

 

“Is that what you think? That I don’t want a physical relationship?” Magnus asked, gaping at Alec.  _ Is he so fucking repressed that he thinks nobody wants him?  _ He wondered incredulously. “Why would I pursue you so hard if I didn’t want a physical relationship?” he asked, starting to pace out of agitation.

 

“Why then? Why don’t you…? I’m practically throwing myself at you,” Alec said, not knowing how else to deal with it, the embarrassment or the rejection that had caused it. 

 

“Because I don’t think you are ready and if you were sober, you might see it the same way,” Magnus said, having to reel himself in when Alec scowled again.

 

“Why do you get to decide when I’m ready?” Alec asked, folding his arms across his chest when Magnus stopped pacing.

 

“I don’t get to decide, it is up to you when you’re ready, I’m simply giving you my opinion,” Magnus said. He knew that Alec wasn’t ready and thought that maybe Alec knew it too, deep down. Understanding dawned then, as he took in the defensive stance and petulant expression on Alec’s face. Alec was embarrassed. Which made it worse. He didn’t want Alec to force himself into something to prove a point.

 

“Alexander. Believe me, I want a physical relationship with you, very much. But I have to be honest with you, I don’t feel like you are ready. And I care about you far too much to act on any urges either of us may have, I don’t want you to regret it,” Magnus said, his voice losing the defensive tone that had crept into it.

 

“I don’t understand why you think I’m not ready, I want this. I’ve wanted it for a long time,” Alec said, losing his wind at Magnus’ softer tone. He wasn’t trying to push, he just wanted Magnus to see that he wanted it, that he wanted to be an equal in their relationship.

 

“I have no doubt about that but there is a big difference between wanting something and being ready for it. You know that, otherwise, you wouldn’t have had to get drunk to ask for it,” Magnus said, closing the distance between them and tugging Alec’s hands out of the vice-like fold across his chest. 

 

“We both want it, but it is better to wait until we are both ready,” Magnus said softly, tugging Alec back to the couch and sitting down next to him when Alec’s long legs gave out.

 

“So how do I get ready for it? Because I really want it,” Alec asked miserably, thanking the angel that he had consumed enough alcohol to say it without stuttering.

 

Magnus looked Alec over, seeing that Alec did, in fact, want to have sex. A blind man could see that. The desperation that he saw in the Shadowhunter’s eyes had him thinking of the best way to approach the situation. 

 

Magnus conceded that Alec was ready to approach the subject, even if he wasn’t prepared for the act itself. _ It would be better for him to learn about sex, to take it slowly and prepare himself with the knowledge of what goes along with it. _ An idea snapped into his head, something that he hadn’t done for at least 150 years.

 

“Alexander, do you know what roleplay is?” Magnus asked, a slow smile stealing over his face.

 

“Is that something Clary’s friend Simon is into? Where the mundanes dress up and fight dragons?” Alec asked. It sounded like something the mundane would enjoy very much. He didn’t see how it related to their conversation though.

 

“No,” Magnus chuckled, unable to help himself as he imagined what Simon would make of what he had in mind. “It is but that’s not what I am referring to. Roleplay is a way for partners to engage in sexual fantasies and I think it might help us,” he said.

 

“How?” Alec asked, pretty much ready to agree to anything Magnus suggested at this point, it was getting harder and harder to restrain himself each time he saw the Warlock and tonight had been a boiling point for him, unable to hold back any longer. Izzy had always told him he would go off like a rocket one day.

 

“Imagine if you had a teacher, someone to give you the full sex education, 101,” Magnus said, already picturing it all in his head.

 

“Ugh, I’m not really into cheating. You're my boyfriend, I don’t want to go with some random guy. I want it to be with you,” Alec said, confusion and disgust pulling his face down into a frown.

 

“I am talking about me,” Magnus said, keeping his eye-rolling to a minimum. “During my younger years, in a fit of self-aggrandised ridiculousness, I fancied myself as some sort of modern-day sexpert. It was the 1800’s but I still thought I was Lilith’s gift to sex… never mind. My point is, I used to take student’s and teach them about sex; before I realised that it was a ludicrous profession.”

 

Alec gawped at Magnus, trying and failing to imagine him teaching people about sex. What would those lessons even entail?  _ Put the dick in the hole, there can't be much more than it to that?  _ He thought, unable to even comprehend what else there was to it. It was always the same in the porn he had watched, sure, there were hundreds of different kinds of videos out there, plenty of ways to get the deed done. But it was still just putting a dick in a hole.

 

“Roleplay is a way of pretending. I could take up my old role and cater it to you. I would be your teacher and you my student. We could learn about sex, step by step, take it slowly until you… we, are both ready,” Magnus said, grinning at the intrigued expression on Alec’s face.

 

“You could come here every week and we could have lessons, a way for me to pass on my knowledge. We would stick to our roles fully while we learn and put our new knowledge into practice between lessons. That way, we will both be ready when the time comes. What do you think?” Magnus asked, liking the idea more and more as he started planning lessons and what equipment they would need, in his head. 

 

_ I’ll have to stock up on everything, who knows what Alec could be into? Maybe we should start out with establishing what he wants to learn about? We should probably have a contract and...  _ Magnus’ internal babble was interrupted when Alec replied.

 

“When can we start? Because I really do want to have sex with you,” Alec said, sinking into Magnus’ side when Magnus slung his arm across the back of the couch, liking the sound of it the more he thought about it.

 

“Next week, maybe? We can go into the details tomorrow when we are both sober but for now, call me Mr Bane,” Magnus said with a hopeful grin, pretty pleased with himself for coming up with a solution for their predicament.

 

“Here, bring this with you,” Magnus said with a grin, snapping his fingers and handing Alec a leaflet. The monumental eyeroll Alec gave him, when the Shadowhunter read it, had him laughing as he pulled Alec closer to his side.

 

“I like the sound of that, Mr Bane,” Alec said, clutching the rediculous flier as his stomach clenched, already trying to imagin what Magnus could possibly have to teach him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hands up if you were expecting that? It's been more of a challenge to keep my pie hole shut and not just blurt it out than it has been to write this! I'm so sorry to everyone who begged for them to get together, which was pretty much all of you.
> 
> So, I left hints that this was the storyline in every chapter, lol. I think if anyone went back and read it, it would become pretty obvious. The most obvious hint was that I tagged every chapter with Roleplay, followed by Teacher!Magnus and Student!Alec, as the very first tags. The second one was that I never wrote Alec leaving the loft after any of the lessons. He started staying over after the first lesson.
> 
> They were together all along. Alec moved into the loft after chapter 8 when they had that shower scene. They discussed it and knew that there would be nobody else for them, and Alec was there every night anyway, so they took the plunge and made it official. The last four chapters, Alec simply went out into the hallway and knocked on the door, lol. That's what the boxes were in the last chapter, Alec's stuff that they hadn't gotten around to unpacking. 
> 
> If I ever get the time to, I might write some chapters of their lives outside of the Saturday nights and add them to it, I think it would make an interesting fic.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the amazing response to this, I love you all and hope you love the second part of the challenge as much as you loved this one.


End file.
